


Summer mornings

by bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Hank and Connor take a vacation.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Summer mornings

Connor isn't sure how much time has passed, which is quite a new feeling for him. There's no urgency, no need to be anywhere but right here and he revels in the feeling. He's disconnected from the Cyberlife Network, from the Internet, from his own inner clock, everything. 

There isn't even a clock in the hotel room either, he doesn't know what time it is or how long he’s spent like this. By his best guess, it's been a couple of days, judging by the way the sun came up and down a few times, but he's been too preoccupied to even know how many days.  
It feels like a small infinity that Connor almost doesn't want to ever end. At the same time, it feels like no time at all too.

The window is open and Connor can feel the warm summer air on his skin. Birds are chirping and he smiles as he looks at the clear blue sky outside. He’s learned to appreciate those small things over the last few years, the changing of seasons, life. 

His favorite season will always be winter because it’s when he met Hank and every snowflake on his skin reminds Connor of him. But lately, spring has past and it’s slowly getting warmer outside. Not hot enough yet to leave the window open at night, but it’s slowly getting there. 

There’s something to be said for this season too. The way Hank’s mood seems to lift as soon as the sun is shining more, how the whole world around them just seems to come to life. 

Maybe it’s selfish but part of Connor wants to just have an entire summer with Hank, that he can spend laying in his lover’s arms. Somewhere he feels free. It had seemed rather impractical to him, however, so a two-week vacation at the beginning of June is what they had settled on. Connor has absolutely no idea how much of those two weeks are already over. It’s beautiful. 

His wrists are still bound against the headboard, soft black ropes are wrapped around his body. The bindings aren't tight by any means, more an illusion of being unable to move than an actual fact.  
He could undo them faster than it would take Hank to blink. Not that he feels particularly inclined to do so. 

In fact, right now he's more so pondering if they shouldn't just stay in this room forever and never get back to work. (It's not what he wants, not really, but it's a nice enough fantasy to indulge in, every once in a while. Not having to deal with any of the sucky parts of life. Just Hank, Connor, and their love.)

"You look beautiful like this."  
He loves how his human's voice sounds in the morning. Still a bit hoarse, sleepy. Connor loves the praise even more. He hadn't even noticed that Hank had woken up, so lost in thought. He still looks tired but the first thing Hank does upon waking up regardless is kissing Connor sweetly. 

"Fucking beautiful," he repeats, and a moment later Connor hears the telltale sound of Hank taking a shower.  
Connor could probably use one too, come to think of it, but he doesn't really care, as long as Hank doesn’t mind it. 

He's quite surprised when Hank walks back into the room sooner rather than later and kisses him some more. It's usually quite hard to get the man to do anything before breakfast. Then again, seeing Connor naked always seems to do things to him.

Hank pulls away and Connor makes a pitiful sound.  
He wants to pull Hank closer again but he can't without undoing the ropes. Connor settles for mumbling “Kiss me”. It has the desired effect, as Hank's lips are on his again in just a second's time.

The analysis bobble pops up automatically, without him intending it to, as their tongues touch. Salvia, toothpaste, Hank’s DNA. Alcohol level at 0%. Has been this way for a very long time now. Connor likes to think that he has helped but mostly he's proud of Hank. For moving forward. It allows them to have all of this. It allows them to be in love. He'd never thought it would feel like this.

Hank let's go of his lips, but he doesn't stop kissing him. Sweet little kisses peppered all over his skin. Kisses on his neck, moving downwards over his stomach, over his thighs. Hank's lips are soft but his beard scratches slightly against his skin. Connor loves the contrast of it. He lets out a happy sigh as Hank's lips finally wrap around his dick.

Hank's far more skilled at this than he has any right to be. His tongue teases against the skin, sucks, and kisses and Hank looks up into Connor's eyes while he's doing it. Connor can feel himself harden slowly and it takes some restraint not to buck up his hips into Hank's mouth.

Hank let's go of him for a moment to say:  
"Don't hold back, honey" and then sucks at the skin off Connor's neck, a mark that won't last long, unfortunately, but that he loves all the same.

Before Connor can even whine at the loss of contact, Hank kisses his way back down and wraps his lips around Connor's dick once against. Soft, sweet licks, before he swallows Connor down as far as he can, and Connor groans at the feeling.  
He buries his hand in Hank's hair and tugs him closer.

Hank makes a gargled sound, as he chokes on Connor's dick and he lets off slightly, so he can breathe. There's no panic in Hank's eyes, only lust, as he inhales and swallows him back down. Connor's hand back in his hair, pulling him deeper down. He's careful, as he always is because he doesn't want to hurt Hank, all the while carefully monitoring his breathing. 

It's maddening, how wonderful Hank feels wrapped around his dick. Connor thrusts forward, fucking into Hank's throat and the sound Hank makes only makes him all the harder. 

Connor closes every background program he can, expect for monitoring Hank and loses himself in the feeling of pleasure and Hank's mouth. It isn't long before he's close and tugging at Hank's hair in earnest. Hank chokes again as he pushes forward too far and it's the sound of that that does him in. 

Connor comes and spills down Hank's throat. Hank swallows as if Connor's cum is the best thing he's ever tasted.

"Fuck", he mumbles.  
He still doesn't like to swear, but Hank is a bad influence on him, it seems.  
Plus he doesn’t really have any other word that captures everything he’s feeling.  
Hank's kissing him and Connor's analysis bobble pops up, as their tongues touch.  
It’s the same as before, except for the addition of Connor’s cum. 

Hank's kissing and sucking fading marks into his skin, on any place he can get his lips on. Connor whimpers as Hank's lips wrap around his dick once again. He's still spent and oversensitive but Hank's kissing and licking the shaft anyway, before swallowing him down. 

It's too much, almost, this soon and he tries to shuffle away a bit. Hank's hands wrap around his wrists and pin him in place better than any rope bindings ever could. He's still able to move but it would take rather a lot of effort right now. Hank's looking up at him, a mischievous dark look in his eyes that goes right to his groin.

"Fuck, Hank," is all he manages to say. Thanks to Hank's efforts he manages to get hard once again in record time and he bucks his hips up, thrusting and thrusting into Hank's mouth.  
Hank's groans and garbled sounds make it even better. It's almost too much, this soon again, but it's maddeningly beautiful all the same. He comes down Hank's throat again and Hank swallows all of him. 

They're aloof in the aftermath, just exchanging sweet kisses and touches. Connor is both surprised and disappointed when Hank removes the ropes.

"Last day today," Hank explains before he can even ask.  
That explains the skipped breakfast at least.  
Connor's kind of disappointed, but part of him is also glad to be getting back to work. He cuddles up next to Hank, who wraps his arms around him.  
Hank presses a kiss to Connor's hair and he sighs, happily. 

"You know, this isn't really what I had in mind when I suggested we take a vacation."  
Hank snorts.  
"Any complaints?"  
Connor grins, kissing his boyfriend.  
"None at all."  
They're silent, just enjoying the last moment of quiet before they have to leave this hotel room behind once again.  
"I'd still like to take an actual vacation sometime, though."  
"Hmm," Hank hums in thought. "We could go on one sometime later in the summer? I don't think you've ever seen the ocean."  
It’s not such an outlandish idea as it would have been a couple of years ago. Hank has some more vacation days saved up, now that he actually shows up to work most of the time.  
"I'd like that", Connor decides.

He kisses his boyfriend once again before he finally gets out of bed. It's a silent drive back home a few hours later, but it's comfortable. He's looking at Hank and smiling. Connor really is the luckiest Android in the world. And maybe summer mornings will become his favorite after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in forever, am a little out of practice ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
